The subject matter disclosed herein relates to heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, such as chiller or chilled water units. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed chiller systems and chiller system interface panels.
A typical chiller includes a compressor, condenser, expansion device and an evaporator arranged in a vapor compression circuit. A flow of refrigerant is circulated through the system, and cools a medium flowing through evaporator tubes in the evaporator. The cooled medium is used to condition air in a selected space. The chiller includes an interface panel attached thereto, which allow an operator to input commands to chiller. In a typical chiller, this interface panel is located at a fixed location during manufacture. Upon delivery, the location and orientation of the chiller system in a space is often determined by the interface panel location, since it must be located to be accessible by the operator. Thus, other installation considerations, such as water piping routing and electrical system connection and routing are often more complicated due to the priority placed on interface panel location.